Electrical devices, such as outlets and switches, have contact members or bridges for connecting electrically conductive wires to the contact members of the receptacle or switch. The wires are coupled to the bridges by wire clamps. The wire clamps include screws with enlarged heads under which an exposed end of electrically wire is secured. Conventionally, three separate contact members or bridges and three separate contact members or wire clamps are provided for a load wire, a neutral wire and a ground wire.
To further enhance and limit the manner in which a wire can be coupled to a contact member or bridge, a clamping plate can be provided which overlies a base plate of the contact bridge. The configuration of that clamping plate facilitates the connection of the wire, assists the assembly of the clamping plate to the contact member or bridge and controls the manner in which the wires connected. An example of a contact bridge with a clamping plate for securing a conductor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,844 to Osterbrock et al.
However, such conventional clamping plate arrangements are complicated and complex to form and difficult and cumbersome to use. Additionally, the wire clamp mechanism for controlling the manner in which the connection wire is inserted into the clamping arrangement requires a higher degree of security.